Leave Out All The Rest
by KimLuvv
Summary: Title is by the song by Linkin Park. Everybody else is annoyed and mad of Chad so they force him to leave, and he does. What will Sonny do when she sees Chad leaving and all sad and nobody cares about him and hates him, I suck at summaries. One-Shot Chany


**A/N: **

**I was listening to Leave out all the rest, by Linkin Park and looked at the lyrics it seemed sad, about if he left then nobody would care and well you get the point and as usual I was thinking about Sonny and Chad and so I thought what would Sonny would do and what would she feel and think if Chad had left and she didn't say anything and nobody else would car, so I wrote a One-Shot. **

**

* * *

Summary: Everybody else is annoyed and mad of Chad so they force him to leave, and he does. What will Sonny do when she sees Chad leaving and all sad and nobody cares about him and hates him, I suck at summaries. One-Shot**

**Leave Out All The Rest**

**By BunnyandChannylove**

**One-Shot**

_**Sonny's Pov**_

_Everybody was mad at Chad so they forced him to leave. He went around asking if anybody wanted him to stay. _

"Hey randoms," He said in a low and sad tone. _He seemed really bummed and sad, oh poor Chad._

"What do you want Chad?" Tawni said looking at her small mirror.

"I wanted to ask if you guys wanted me stay," He said again in a sad about to cry tone.

"Why would we want you to say, you always ruin our show!" Tawni said.

"Yea," Grady, Niko and Zora each said. I didn't respond because that would be a lie.

"Sonny?" Chad turned to me. I stayed speechless staring into his sad eyes.

"Oh well I already know, you probably hate me too," _No! I love you! _But I just couldn't say that. And with that he left. I walked to my car and started driving home.

I played the radio, and Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park was playing.

**I dreamed I was missing**

**You were so scared**

**But no one would listen**

**Cause no one else cared**

_Sure I was scared, I would miss Chad. And no one else cared. _

**After my dreaming**

**I woke with this fear**

**What am I leaving**

**When I'm done here**

**So if you're asking me**

**I want you to know**

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong that I've done**

**Help me leave behind some**

**Reasons to be missed**

_Maybe I should forgive him. He did care for me and I would miss him. He's probably sad that everybody hates him and thinks he's a bad person, but he really isn't. _

**And don't resent me**

**And when you're feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory**

_I won't forget you Chad! _

**Leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest**

_But I was scared and afraid._

**Don't be afraid**

**I've taken my beating**

**I've shed but I made**

_He has taken his beating with everybody yelling at him. POOR CHAD_

**I'm strong on the surface**

**Not all the way through**

**I've never been perfect**

**But neither have you**

_People should realize he's not perfect and that he can be sweet and caring. _

With hearing just that part of the song I turned the car around and sped back to the studio, adrenaline rushing through my veins. I quickly parked my car at the door and ran out.

I first went to the prop house and no one was there. So I went to my dressing room and nobody, so I guessed that everybody probably left to go home.

With that I ran to the Falls stage and looked for the guard. He wasn't there so I ran to Chad's dressing room. He had CDC in sparkly letters on it.

I peeked in and looked at Chad packing up his stuff. It looked like he was crying because he made ruffling sound.

I knocked and Chad snapped out and came to the door. As soon as he opened the door I jumped on him gave him a huge hug. I didn't let go and neither Chad. _It felt so good just holding him like that. It felt like it was meant to be. _Chad soon let go, and stared at me and for some reason I was smiling.

"What was that for," He said slowly and sadly but I could see that he was trying to hold back a smile.

"I'm going to miss you and I wanted to tell you that I do care about you and that I don't hate you like you think I do," I smiled and gave him another hug.

"But you're the only one that actually cares, it won't change my mind." He went back to packing.

"Please Chad!" I said facing him, he just moved me so he could go back to packing.

"I can't Sonny, and I'll miss you too but no one else care." He said as he picked up his filled up suite case.

"What will change your mind," I said pleading.

"If other people actually care for me to stay nothing other than that," He opened his door and turned to face me,

"Goodbye Sonny," With that he left his dressing room which for some reason had lots pictures of me. _I had to do something!_

"Chad wait!" I called after him and he turned around.

I walked closer and brought my lips to his. He deepened it and dropped his suite case. He brought his hands to my waist and brought me closer and I cupped my hands around his neck. We soon both departed to catch our breath.

"How about that, will that make you stay." I said smiling looking at him with my chocolate eyes into his blue shining eyes.

"Duh! I can't lose you," He brought me to him again and our lips met. We just stood there kissing and our worries, our lives and fears just disappeared.

**

* * *

A/N: It didn't come out how I wanted it to be. But oh well, please review and tell me what you think. And hear "Leave out all the rest" it's a good song, but a sad song too. **

**BunnyandChannylove **


End file.
